vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario:Mauro Kagamine
Bueno, hola Vocaloid Fans, es gusto poder unirme a esta grandiosa wikia, XD :3, si quieren pueden hacerme preguntas sobre cualqier cosa. Hace 4 o 5 años me empezó a gustar Vocaloid y estoy muy orgullozo d aceptar mi amor por ellos, XD. Vocaloids que me gustan Miku Hatsune: '''thumb|145px|Mi linda novia digital XDSimplemente me gusta porque es una de las primeras Vocaloid con las que inicie escuchar japones y las de los demás Vocaloids, varias de sus primeras canciones fueron World is mine, Nemurase Hime Kara no Okurimono y Kurumi ☆ Ponchio. Ella para mí siempre será la mejor DIVA del Mundo. '''Rin y Len Kagamine: thumb|left|Mis queridos hermanitos Rin me gusta, porque ella es la hermana pequeña que nunca tuve,y es la primera Vocaloid que escuché sin saber en quién era en realidad. Esto pasa lo mismo con Len, ya que es mi primer Vocaloid masculino que escuché y es como el buen hermano pequeño que nunca tuve. Sus primeras canciones que escuché fueron Daughter of Evil y Servant of Evil. thumb|left|Mi gran hermano XD Kaito: Es el segundo Vocaloid masculino que escuché, y las primeras canciones de él que me gustaron fueron Shineba ii no ni y Judgment of Corruption. Luka Megurine: thumb|Mi Segunda novia Digital Es la segunda Vocaloid femenina que considero mi novia y para mi es la Segunda DIVA del mundo y espero que llegue rápido a Argentina para escucharla en todos los conciertos que se estrenen. Las primeras canciones que escuché de ella fueron Japanese Ninja Nº1!, Secret y Luka Luka ★ Night Fever. thumb|194px|Mi hermosa hermana mayor, jeje Meiko: ' Yo la quiero como si fuese mi hermana mayor, bueno he de aclarar que me gusta XD, también porque es la única que toma sake, además de Haku. La primra canción que escuché de ella fue Akujiki Musume Conchita. 'thumb|left|284px|Japanese Samurai is Nº1 XD Gakupo Kamui: Es uno de los Vocaloids que más me gusta por ser un samurai XD, por eso mi primera canción de él fue Dancing ☆ Samurai. Pero siento envidia de él por ser el Onii-chan de GUMI. GUMI: ' 'thumb|260px|Mi linda hermanita (Quiero llevármela a casa jeje) Es mi segunda hermanita menor, y la que me gustaría "llevarmela a casa" jaja XD. Si pudiera ser un Vocaloid con gusto sería el hermano de ella. Las primeras canciones que escuché de ella fueron The Last Revolver, Ninjin Daisuki no Uta y Mozaik Role. thumb|left|332px|Lily "Hermosa" ^-^ Lily: 'Me gusta por el simple hecho de tener el pelo rubio y que represente mi segundo color favorito: ''el amarillo. La verdad que me gustan sus canciones y mi favorita y la primera que escyche de ella es Lily Lily ★ Burning Night. thumb|left|158px '''Gachapoid: La verdad que se muy poco sobre él, pero la primera canción que escuché de él es Gacha Gacha ★ Fire Endless Night, que es un cover de la canción original de GUMI. A veces lo considero mi "hermanito" XD. thumb|left|344px|¡Pero Que HERMOSURA! SF-A2 Miki: 'Sin dudas es la Tercera Hermosura de Vocaloid, después de Miku y Rin. Hay veces que quiero que ella sea mi novia XD, (si fuera reaaaal....) . Las dos primeras canciones que escuché de ella fueron Miki Miki ★ Romantic Night y Miki's Feelings, y por ahora son mis canciones favoritas de ella. thumb|left|298px|"Lolita a las 12 en punto" '''Yuki Kaai: '''Ella es la Vocaloid más Lolita que conocí en Vocaloid, incluso en el anime ninguna se le compara. No he escuchado muchas canciones de ella, pero la primera fue Rugrats Theory. thumb|left|99px|Odio a los maestros, jaja '''Kiyoteru Hiyama: '''De él tambien se muy poco, todavia no he escuchado una canción original suya. thumb|272px|"Nya Nya Nya Nya" '''Nekomura Iroha: '''A ella la amo por ser la primera Vocaloid que su tema favorito sean los gatos, aunque me gustan más los perros XD. La primera canción que escuché de ella fue Neko Neko ☆ Super Fever Night. 'thumb|left|270px|Me gustaría tener sus ojos Piko Utatane: 'Es el Vocaloid con el que más me identifico, ya que siempre me gustó tener ojos uno de cada color, sobre todo los suyos, jaja. Al principio pensé que era una chica, pero después de leer sobre él, me equivoqué jajaja. La primera canción que escuché de él fue Piko Piko ☆ Legend Of The Night. 'thumb|left|Que linda thumb VY1 y VY2: Junto con Gachapoid y Kiyoteru Hiyama no he escuchado muchas canciones sobre ellos, pero si escuché las canciones Cyber Thunder Cider (VY1) y The Flower of Glass (VY2). thumb|left|194px|La DIVA V3 '''IA: '''Ella es la primera Vocaloid 3 que me gustó, y siempre la cosideraré la Mejor DIVA V3 del Mundo. Al escucharla por primera vez, reconsideré empezar a escuchar a los Vocaloid 3. Las primeras canciones que escuché de ella fue IA IA ★ Night of Desire y su participación en Tokyo Ciber Detective. thumb|left|202px '''ZOLA PROJECT: '''KYO, YUU Y WIL fueron los primeros Vocaloid 3 que me gustaron,y de ahora en adelante me gustará escuchar todas las canciones que saldrán de ellos. La primera canción de ellos fue Zola Miku ★ Eccentric Future Night. Canciones Favoritas * Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru. * Trick and Treat. * Which Hunt (o nose como se llama, bueno igual XD). * Luka Luka Night Fever. * Lily Lily Burning Nigt. * Dancing Samurai. * Sweet Float Flats. Sagas que me gustan * Night Series. * Saga Seven Deadly Sins. * Saga Original Sin. * Saga Clockwork Lullaby. * Saga Akuma. * Saga Night. * Saga Maid Star.